


Discurs de benvinguda de Seung-Gil Lee durant la cerimònia oficial de les XXIII Olimpíades d'hivern en PyeongChang.

by Rastel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: # Es correcte Seung-Gil lee?, #El fic es més curt que el títol, #Excepte Seung Gil Lee la resta sols tenen una frase, #Sí hi han errors per favor cerregiu-me'ls viuc prepara l'examen lliure del superior, #sobre tot els ordinals, Fa molt de temps de l'última vegada que vaig públicar un fic, Gen, Other, primera vagada que públique ací
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastel/pseuds/Rastel
Summary: Les cerimònies de les Olimpiades són famoses per ser llargues i, sobre tot, pels seus aborrits i interminables discursos.El Comité Olímpic de Corea decideix que les seves figures nacionals de patinatje artístic protagontizen la cerimònia de benvinguda d'aquesta categoria.Seong-Gil Lee ha preparat un discurs momorable.





	Discurs de benvinguda de Seung-Gil Lee durant la cerimònia oficial de les XXIII Olimpíades d'hivern en PyeongChang.

**Discurs de benvinguda de Seung-Gil Lee durant la cerimònia oficial de les XXIII Olimpíades d'hivern en PyeongChang.**

Tots els patinadors de totes les categories estaven reunits al gran auditori on el Comité Olímpic de Patinatge Artístic els estava oferint una cerimònia de benvinguda amb una sèrie de discursos per part de membres de l'organització.

La Gran Yuna Kim va acabar el seu curt i emotiu discurs, que va ser rebut amb un ensordidor aplaudiment. Quan els últims aplaudiments van anar apagant-se Kim va prosseguir per anunciar al següent orador.

\- I ara li cedire el torn de paraula al nostre campio nacional perquè vos dirigisca unes càlides paraules de benvinguda: Seung-Gil Lee.

El patinador coreà es va aixecar i va agafar el micròfon que li oferia Kim i va adreçar les següents paraules als assistents a l'acte.

\- Bon dia i benvingüts, açó es PyeongChang.- Va dir amb veu monòtona i assenyalant la gran paret acristallada que oferia unes meravelloses vistes de la ciutat.- Google Maps us podra recomanar els millors indrets de la ciutat, de normal no hi ha problemes de conexió, però si el GPS vos falla parleu amb el vostre proveïdor d'Internet; també podeu consultar a les vostres recepcions d'hotel. Que passeu una bona estança, adeu.

Li va tornar el micròfon a una estupefacta Yuna Kim i va tornar a seure.

Durant uns segons es va fer un silenci sepulcral al auditori fins que des del fons una veu riallera va dir.

\- Ja! Ha dit bon dia i adeu, hem deus 1000 rubles Viktor.

\- Mila, ara no duc solt.

\- Durant les presentacions a la premsa del Mundials de Milan m'obligares a ser amable, hem digueres que era obligatori.- Es va sentir com deia algú en veu baixa.

\- Miki, per favor, ara no.- va xiuxiuejar Sara.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Primera vegada que públique ací.  
Fa molt de temps que no escrivia, però ho necessitava.  
Mai de la vida hauria imaginat que Seung-Gil Lee seria el protagonista de cap fic meu.  
Sou lluires de corregir qualsevols errada que hi trobeu, estic prácticant per a les redaccions del Superior del Valencià.  
Moltes gràcies ^^


End file.
